


A Bi-rate Queen’s May-hem

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake’s a pirate, F/F, Yang has wonderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Yang let’s a friend talk her into stealing from Captain Blake Belladonna for the sake of obtaining the gold needed to take care of their group, Yang finds herself dragged into one hell of an adventure.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 236
Kudos: 576





	1. Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Fool
> 
> Yo-ho and a bottle rum!
> 
> Time for an adventure on the high seas for our favourite bees!

“You’re a fucking fool, Nora.

“Uh huh.”

“I’m a fucking fool.”

“Yup.”

“We’re both fucking fools!”

“Shhh! We’ll be dead fucking fools if they catch us!”

Yang growled under her breath as she and Nora searched the captain’s cabin of the ship they were on for the gold that they knew had to be hidden there. The gold that would help provide their crew with food for _months._ That gold just so happened to belong to the infamous Pirate Queen Blake Belladonna, known for killing and commandeering the ship of the bloodthirsty Adam Taurus.

In other words?

_They were fucking insane for even_ **_thinking_ ** _about doing this._

“Why did I let you convince me this was a good idea?” Yang griped under her breath before pausing and snorting derisively at herself. “Oh, that’s right. For the adventure. Fucking wonderlust bullshit, always getting me into trouble.”

“Uh… Yang?” Nora said nervously, trying to get Yang’s attention.

“I mean seriously! The lure of robbing the Pirate Queen was too much! Of course I just _had_ to agree to this half baked idea.” Yang grumbled to herself as she looked through a wooden chest. “I just can’t settle for an ordinary life, can I? Now I’m-“

“Yang!”

“What?!”

“Fuckin’ run!”

Yang spun around as Nora, a bag of gold in hand, bolted out of the door, a surprised yell coming from a man as she did. 

“Fuck!” Yang hissed as she ran after her, shoulder checking a blonde man with a monkey tail out of the way. She growled as a woman with rich, brown hair and reptilian scales tripped her, sending her sprawling as the rest of the crew circled her, blocking off all exits as Nora just barely managed to jump overboard. “Nora!”

“Stand down and we won’t have to hurt you.” The woman with scales warned, her voice low and threatening.

“How’s about nope?” Yang grinned and sent a side kick into her abdomen, sending her flying into a man with blue hair. Immediately, the crew charged at her and she felt her grin grow bigger as she ducked under cutlasses and fists, striking fast and hard in return. “C’mon! Aren’t you guys meant to be the top dogs of the sea? Why am I fighting a bunch of runts?!”

“Enough!”

Almost at once, all fighting ceased and Yang turned to see a woman with long, black hair flowing behind her and two cat ears poking out from said hair, standing up on the main deck of the ship. Yang felt healed freeze in place as she slowly descended down the stairs, her sharp golden gaze locked into Yang. She wore tight, leather pants and thigh high boots. A loose, flowing and white shirt with poofy sleeves covered her torso, coming down in a V shape and ending at her collar bone. She carried a cutlass on one hip and a pistol on the other and she walked with purpose towards the crowd.

“Wow…” Yang breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from the beauty in front of her…

At least… not until she felt something collide with the side of her head.

“VASILLAS!”

The woman’s voice barked angrily as Yang began to lose consciousness, her world fading to darkness.

* * *

“Ugh, ow, fuck!”

“Welcome back to reality, sleeping beauty.”

Yang sat up and frowned at the soft bed that she laid in before wincing as her head throbbed. She glanced up, holding her head, and felt her breath hitch at the sight of the woman from earlier sitting in a chair by the bed, one ankle resting on her knee while her hands carved an apple. Now that she was much closer to her, she could see that a notch had been taken out of one of her black cat ears.

“What- where- who-“

“Very eloquent.” The woman smirked as she placed a piece of apple into her mouth. “You snuck onto my ship and got caught while your friend made off with some of my gold. You’re in my quarters because one of my men used an unnecessary amount of force on you. As for who… surely you can guess who I am, hmm?”

“You’re the Pirate Queen.” Yang said as she sat up and stared curiously at her. For some reason, she didn’t feel fear, despite the dagger held in the pirate’s hands.

“Ugh. The Pirate Queen?” The woman grimaced. “Is that what they call me on land? So cliche.” She sighed softly and shook her head before throwing her dagger into the wood of a nearby table and leaning forward on her knees and quirking an elegant brow. “My name is Captain Blake Belladonna of the ship Playful Shadows. And you are?”

“Yang Xiao Long.” Yang found herself smirking at the captain, a raspy chuckle leaving her lips. “Not the most intimidating name for a ship.”

“Must a ship name be intimidating?” Captain Blake drawled, examining her finger nails with a sharp smile, a distant, faraway look entering her eyes. “Is it not enough to have killed the man who owned it?”

“Uh-“

“You stole from me.” Captain Blake said, her voice sudden and sharp. Her amber eyes shined like molten gold in the low light of the cabin as she glared at Yang. “Your little friend made off with the gold that belonged to me. Somebody needs to pay for that.”

“Let me guess… with my blood?”

“Oh, Gods, no.” Captain Blake snorted. “We’re pirates, my dear, not savages. My men and I operate under a strict code of honour… which is why I must apologise for your head. Vasillas used more force than was necessary and so… I apologise.” The Captain bowed her head, taking Yang by surprise. “But there is a debt that must still be repaid.”

“Look, I’m sorry but our group is poor as church mice!” Yang said, as panic began to build. “My friends, my sister, we were just-“

“Doing what it took to survive?” Captain Blake said, her voice unexpectedly soft, a conflicted expression entering her gaze that confused Yang. “I suppose that there’s no use in demanding that you tell me where your friend went.”

“Fuck no.”

“Loyal. That’s good. One must protect their own, after all.” Captain Blake said thoughtfully, tilting her head at Yang. “Then perhaps you’re more willing to work off your debt. Your group gets the food they need, I don’t entirely lose out...” her lips twisted into a smirk. “And _you_ get an adventure.”

“If it keeps my group, my family, safe? Then I’ll accept. Just leave them alone.”

“Then you have my word.” The Captain Bowes her head once more before standing. “You have a concussion. Rest. You’ll begin to pay off your debt as soon as Jaune says that you’re able to.” She paused by the door and glanced over her shoulder at Yang. “Until I can fully trust you, you will be accompanied by a guard at all times. Understood?”

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Yang said sarcastically, throwing a lazy, two fingered salute to Captain Blake, who quirked a curious brow and left the room. Yang fell back against her pillow with a sharp groan.

This wasn’t quite what she meant when she said that she wanted an adventure.


	2. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we see what our Pirate Queen is like when it comes to her crew compared to Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Project

“I see that you have a new project.”

“My new project, First Mate Schnee, will be throwing your scrawny ass overboard.”

Blake smirked softly as her best friend and first mate, Weiss Schnee, stepped beside her and leaned on the railing of her ship and stared out into the open water, stars reflected in the water’s surface.

“We both know that you’re softer than most pirate captains, Blake.” Weiss chuckled, smirking back up at her. “I used to be a commander in the Atlesian navy and instead of killing me, you gave me a chance at truly being free.”

“Because I saw something in you, Weiss.”

“And you see something in that girl too… don’t you?”

“... that remains to be seen.” Blake said gruffly, rolling her eyes as Weiss gave a disbelieving snort. “Her companion made off with my gold. I refuse to let that slide. So she’s to work it off.”

“You could have just killed her, like most pirates do.”

“And become like _him_?!” Blake spat furiously, amber sharp as she turned to Weiss and glared at her. “I refuse to be like him. I’m a captain, not a tyrant.” Blake growled, her shoulders tense as memories of cruel hands and a crueler voice came to the surface. She remembered the bruises and blood. Remembered the way he would kill a man for breathing in Blake’s direction. Some nights, she could still hear his words in her ear, threatening to chip away at the person she had built herself into.

“I know.” Weiss sighed softly, as she curled an arm around Blake’s waist and rested her head on her shoulder. “I was merely making a point. You never kill unless necessary but you rarely invite somebody to join your crew unless you see a reason.”

“I don’t know.” Blake murmured, leaning into her friend. “There’s just something in the air telling me that it was the right thing to do.”

“Or maybe it was her pretty face?”

“Weiss. You weigh a hundred pounds soaking wet. I can pick you up with one hand and throw your tiny ass overboard.” Blake huffed indignantly as she pulled Weiss into a gentle headlock, laughing softly as she sputtered. “And you can’t talk about pretty faces. Not when it comes to a certain chameleon faunus.” She leaned down to whisper in her ear, a smug tone to her voice. 

“I hate you.”

“Of course you do.” Blake chuckled softly as she stepped back from Weiss and began to walk back to her cabin. The Xiao Long girl was sleeping in her chambers so Blake would resort to her desk until the woman was ready to be moved. “Goodnight, Weiss.”

“Yes, yes. Goodnight to you as well, Pirate Queen Belladonna.”

Blake shook her head with fond exasperation and continued on her way. For as infuriating as her crew could be, she loved them to death. They had become her home, her family, and God help anyone that brought them harm.

* * *

“Is it quite necessary for you to play with a dagger while you watch me eat?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Blake drawled, secretly delighted by the challenging gleam in Yang’s gaze as she sat eating the breakfast that Blake had brought her the next day. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“No. But since I’m your prisoner, I feel slightly concerned about my physical well-being when a pirate known for murdering the most ruthless captain on the high seas is staring at me with a knife in her hands.” Yang snapped back, her eyes narrowed.

“Murder… is that the story they tell?” Blake murmured thoughtfully, her ears pinning back against her skull. “Fascinating.”

“That you killed him in his sleep without honour? Yeah, it is.” Yang said sharply, carefully watching Blake. “You then hijacked his crew.”

“Oh?” Blake said softly, her dagger now still in her hand. “Tell me more about my own tale.”

She watched as Yang froze, a slightly unsure expression crossing her face as she set down her spoon and cocked her head at Blake curiously.

“Is that not the truth, Captain Belladonna?” 

“Does it matter?” Blake said blankly, keeping her expression guarded. “You have an opinion already formed of me. You believe that I am made of the same fabric that Adam Taurus was. My trying to convince you is pointless. You’re here to pay off your debt. Why would I waste breath trying to prove myself to you?”

“You’re literally keeping me captive.”

“I offered you a deal and you took it… after stealing from the notorious Pirate Queen.” Blake tilted her head, studying Yang carefully. “Tell me, Miss Xiao Long. Why did you steal from me and not somebody less dangerous? There are plenty of people to choose from in Vale… and yet… you chose me.”

“My friend dragged me here.”

“You’re an incredibly strong woman. You managed to fight and hold your own against my men without breaking a sweat.” Blake pointed out, her lips twitching into a small smirk. “If you truly wish to come, you wouldn’t have. Perhaps it wasn’t just the gold that brought you here.” Blake quirked a brow and hummed thoughtfully as Yang glared at her defiantly. “But motivations aside, you work for me now. What are your skills?”

“I’m a great cook.”

“Well, thank Gods for that.” Blake snorted, silently pleased. “We might not die at the hands of Neptune now.”

“Neptune… I heard somebody’s say that he’s the one that knocked me out?” Yang asked, huffing when Blake nodded. “You pirates do duels, yeah? What are the chances of you letting me fight him?”

“Oh!” Blake couldn't help it. She let out a surprised laugh, not expecting Yang, within twenty-four hours of getting knocked out and making a deal with a pirate, to be interested in challenging one of Blake’s crew. “Perhaps after you have proven yourself, you may be permitted to fight him.”

“What kind of pirate needs permission to fight?!”

“Miss Xiao Long.” Blake said calmly, as she began to play with her dagger once more. “You’ll find that nobody aboard my ship is what you expect. We are all more than meets the eye.” She paused and carefully studied Yang, feeling more and more curious about this woman despite herself. “I wonder if the same can be said for you? But no matter. There’s something I want to make clear to you.”

“And that is?”

“My crew are my people. My home and my family. If you do anything, and I mean  _ anything _ , to threaten them…” Blake leaned forward and allowed her a sneer to form on her face, her voice dropping to a low and threatening note. “I won’t hesitate to kick your ass. Am I clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. Eat up and rest. You’ll be put to work in two days time.” Blake leaned back in her seat and casually ran her thumb along her blade before talking once more.

_ “Let’s see if you’re more than just a pretty face, shall we?” _


	3. Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, Yang finds herself even more confused by the Pirate Queen of Playful Shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Lock
> 
> Brownie points for anyone that can guess what movie I’m referencing in this chapter.

“There’s one thing that I don’t understand.”

Yang turned to face the first mate as she talked, placing her knife against the chopping board and tilted her head curiously as Schnee narrowed her eyes at her. “You’re Atlas. Or that’s what Neptune said before I chased him out of here. Why would you just leave all of that behind for a bloodthirsty pirate like Belladonna?”

“I suggest you hold your tongue or I will gladly remove it for you.” Schnee snapped, her hand moving to her rapier, her head lifting up to better stare Yang down. “You know  _ nothing _ about Captain Blake. You have  _ no  _ idea what she’s gone through. You don’t know what kind of a person she is.  _ How dare  _ you judge her before so much as speaking to her?!”

“She’s holding me captive!”

“Because you stole from her!” Schnee snarled angrily, storming up to Yang looking up at her furiously. “Any other pirate would have killed you as soon as they looked at you! But Blake gave you a chance to make amends.” She hissed, outrage clear in her icy gaze. “I threw away nothing worth keeping. The Atlas military was cruel and unjust. I have seen what they do to their prisoners. Even when I was hers, Blake treated me with more courtesy and respect than they ever did. She gave me the same choice she gave you. She gave me freedom. The opportunity to decide who  _ I  _ wanted to be. She’s far more than you see. If you hate her, then find a proper reason to hate her other than bitching about facing the consequences of your actions, Xiao Long.”

Yang glared down at the much shorter woman. But she wasn’t an idiot. Schnee was Captain Blake’s first mate for a reason. She must be a good fighter. Yang snorted and turned back to her meal preparation and growled under her breath as she sent her knife down and cut another carrot.

‘So she somehow got a  _ Schnee  _ on her side.’ Yang thought to herself, confusion creasing her brow. ‘Who exactly is she?’

* * *

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Yang huffed as she sunk into the seat across from Captain Blake at her desk, brushing off her gratitude with an indignant snort. She watched as the captain stirred her stew, a small smile twitching onto Captain Blake’s face as she did. 

“Well… it smells wonderful, at any rate.” Captain Blake tilted her head and lefties a spoonful to her mouth and froze, the spoon sitting in her mouth for a moment as she closed her eyes, a pleased hum leaving her as she silently savoured the taste. “Okay… colour me impressed.” Captain Blake said quietly as she opened her eyes and smirked at Yang. “She can fight and cook. A winning combination, I’m sure.”

“Whatever. Is this my job from now on or…?”

“It is.” Captain Blake examined her quietly for a moment before sighing. “Relax. No one is going to hurt you.”

“I’m surrounded by pirates. That’s a little hard to believe… especially since I can go five steps without a guard!” Yang snapped, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head to stare challengingly at her captor.

“Yes, well… call it a personal safety measure for me and my men.” The captain snorted, sounding vaguely amused by Yang as she continued to eat, seemingly nonplussed by Yang raising her voice at her. “After I have finished here, I’ll give you the grand tou-“

“Neptune! Let go of the mast! Gods, why did Blake ever let you in this ship?!”

“Wha-“ Yang glanced at Captain Blake, confused.

“Neptune is afraid of the water.” Blake said simply, quirking brow. “I would usually try to hide my crew’s weakness but his is about as subtle as cannon fire.”

“Hell of a weakness to have on your crew.”

“I don’t choose my crew for the sake of perfection.” 

Yang waited for Captain Blake to elaborate but instead, she returned quietly to her meal. Yang huffed indignantly and sat back in her seat, eyes narrowed at the captain in irritation as she waited for her to finish.

‘Why is she so confusing?’ Yang mentlaly groaned to herself. ‘Allowing weakness? Earning the favour of a Schnee? What the fuck kind of pirate captain is she?’

* * *

“Wait… what’s in that room?” 

“Something that you’ll never see.” The captain said sharply as she turned to Yang, who had stopped by the closed and locked door. “Don’t ever go in there. That’s an order.”

“An order?” Yang said dryly, smirking as she watched Captain Blake twitch. “I never was one for orders.”

“Let me try this again.” 

Yang let out a gasp as her back was suddenly pressed to the wall, an arm barred against her throat as golden eyes glared into her own, a snarl on the captain’s lips as she leaned in close enough for their noses to brush.

“That room is off limits to all but me.” Captain Blake said, her voice low and dangerous. “Once you have proven yourself trustworthy, you will be given free reign of my ship. But this door is off limits.” She pressed Yang against the wall more firmly and leaned closer to her ear, voice dropping to a low murmur, full of warning and threat, as she did. “Do I make myself clear, Miss Xiao Long?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re crystal clear.” Yang said, swallowing thickly as Blake pulled back to stare into her eyes, almost seeming to stare into her very soul.

“I hope so.” Blake suddenly smirked and stepped back, continuing to walk through the ship with her arms tucked behind her back as though she hadn’t just pinned Yang up against a wall. “I rather enjoy your cooking and would prefer not to throw you overboard because you can’t follow instructions.”

Yang stared after her for a moment before following her with a confused shake of her head. She couldn’t get a proper read on her at all. One minute she’s smug, and the next she has as much emotion in her face as brick. She could go from a compliment to a threat within seconds. She had the protective loyalty of Weiss Schnee. She allowed her crew to have weaknesses and fears…And now, there’s something hidden in a room that she doesn’t want anyone to see. A room on the west side of the ship that Yang was forbidden from. 

‘Something’s different about you, Captain Blake Belladonna.’ yang thought to herself as she looked over her shoulder back at the forbidden door. ‘And I plan on finding out what it is that you’re hiding behind that door.’


	4. Wrestle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake discovers that it’s not just her crew mates that she must wrestle with now that Yang is in their midst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Wrestle

* * *

* * *

Blake smirked confidently as she, with her hands tucked behind her back, dodged Sun’s punch. She waited until he regained his footing and calmly continued avoiding his attacks, still with her arms held behind her back. She could tell that he was beginning to get frustrated, something she knew that was a flaw of his in battle.

“What’s wrong, Mister Wukong?” Blake taunted as she ducked under another strike and spun around behind Sun. “Should we start planning your retirement party?”

“I’ll retire your ment!”

Blake quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head at him, a slow smile spreading across her face when she saw Yang out of the corner of her eye. As Sun charged, she shrugged her shoulders and stepped to the side and casually lifted her right foot and sent him sprawling at the crowd’s feet. Almost immediately, her crew roared with laughter as Sun sat up with a pout and glared at Blake halfheartedly.

“Don’t let your frustration overrule your sense, Sun.” Blake chuckled fondly as she finally removed her hands from behind her back and stretched, her shirt freeing itself from her leather pants and exposing her defined midriff. A strangled noise met her ears and she felt one of her feline ears flick towards Yang and she turned, a sudden surprise flooding her at the sight of Yang, Ilia by her side as her guard, standing with a dropped jaw and flushed cheeks. Blake smirked and slowly walked up to Yang and gently cupped her chin and closed her mouth and stepped back, gliding her fingertips along her skin before wordlessly walking away, a saunter in her step as she did.

As she made her way to her cabin, she felt Weiss’s gaze on the back of her head and groaned. If she knew her friend (and she did), Weiss wouldn’t let Blake’s “showboating” go without poking fun at her.

“I’m a simple woman.” Blake muttered to herself with a snort. “If I see a beautiful lady, I wish to impress her. Is that such a crime?” She sat at her desk and rested her chin daintily on the back of her hand, biting her lip thoughtfully as she heard the sounds of another sparring match start up. “Besides, it’s important that she knows what I’m capable of. It’s not like I’m going to become _endeared_ to the woman.” Blake snorted to herself before pulling open her drawer and, from that, a map. “Now… lets see. The Atlesian Navy usually travels along the northern waters next week. If we take our time, we can miss them and avoid another fight.” She leaned back in her chair and allowed a self assured smirk to cross her face. “Not that Winter fared well in our last bout. I wonder how that nose of hers is doing.” 

Blake felt her smirk fall as memories of that battle came to mind. She remembered Weiss’s face as her own sister held her at the end of her blade, a conflicted look on the older woman’s face as she tried to choose between blood and duty.

Unfortunately, the Atlesian Navy had always been good at brainwashing its men and women. 

Blake had had to step in and get Weiss away. Later that night, she had entered Weiss’s chambers and witnessed the heartbreak of a little girl who had never been anyone’s priority. A woman who’s own flesh and blood had been so manipulated by General Ironwood that she turned on her. And so, Blake had held Weiss as she cried that night, grieving for the loss of what she had known for the sake of her own freedom. A choice that would break anyone’s heart.

Despite herself, Blake still hoped that Winter would see reason one day because, while there was no love lost between Winter and Blake, Weiss deserved to have at least one family member there for her.

But for now… Blake would make sure that nothing ever hurt the family that they had found. All of them, together.

They would protect their own, come what may.

* * *

“Ilia.” Blake said as her friend entered her cabin, her skin and scales tinted pink. “Is there-“

“I love you, Blake. You’re a great friend, captain and person all around.” Ilia slammed her hands on Blake’s desk and gave her a desperate look. “But I am going to kill your little girlfriend.”

“She’s not my- ugh!” Blake growled, rubbing her eyes in irritation before looking back up at Ilia. “What did she do?”

“She won’t stop singing.”

“And that’s a problem, how?” Balke asked, tilting her head in confusion. “Most of us sing, Ilia. There’s not much to do on a ship, you know.”

“Because she sounds like a fucking siren and I’m far too gay for this shit.” Ilia whined as she fell into the chair across from Blake. “We already have Weiss and now, we have _two_ sirens. If they ever sing _together_ , I will _die.”_

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Die, Blake! From an overdose of beautiful women and their deadly voices!”

Blake laughed as she leaned back in her seat, giggling as her friend smacked her head into the table with a long suffering sigh.

“This could all be solved if you would put on your big girl pants and go talk to Weiss.” She teased, reaching over to pat Ilia’s head playfully.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much I can’t do that.”

Blake rolled her eyes and stood. She might as well go and see what Ilia was making such a big fuss over.

* * *

_ “Leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_ Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! _

_ For the voyage is long and the winds don’t blow. _

_ And it’s time for us to leave her.” _

Blake froze at the door to the ship’s kitchen and felt her mind go blank as the voice of a siren called from within. It was soft and mellow, a gentle croon that pulled and rugged at Blake’s soul.

‘When Ilia said that Yang was a siren, she wasn’t kidding.’ Blake thought to herself weakly, as she leaned against the wall beside the door and crossed her arms. ‘She could sing me off of the side of my own ship and I’d thank her.’

Blake closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall, softly humming along under her breath. She knew this song. It was not as gentle as Yang chose to sing it and yet, Blake felt that it was the only version that she ever wanted to hear. It was soft and heartbreaking, making Blake’s heart melt as she stood and listened to the call of the thieving siren within her kitchen.

All while she began to wrestle with the pull of her heart towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious, this is what I imagine Yang sounding like; 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=1hbesrWwaQI


	5. Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang comes to the realisation that curiosity might be about to kill the cat...
> 
> Or rather, Sunny Little Dragon, in this case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Mouth

* * *

“Has anyone ever told you that you have a beautiful mouth?”

“No, because that’s not how you compliment a woman.” Yang said dryly as she spared Neptune, a man with blue hair and the one that cracked the hilt of his blade into her temple, an unimpressed glance. 

“Or should I tell you that, uh, that you, um,” Neptune frowned, tapping his hand against the counter. “That you… are… hot?”

“You sound so sure.” Yang smirked as she turned to her work, chopping and cutting. “Careful, Neptune. Someone’s gonna think that you’re not actually attracted to me.”

“I am!” Neptune’s voice cracked, an almost panicked note in his voice that made Yang frown in concern. “I totally am! I’m normal!”

“You know… it _is_ okay if you’re not physically attracted to anyone.” Yang said slowly, giving him a small smile. “You don’t have to force it, big guy.”

“What- What do you mean I don’t have to-“

“Neptune.” Yang said seriously, turning to face Neptune and gave him a firm look. “I have a sister. She has a girlfriend. Neither of them experience sexual attraction to any degree. They call it being ace. Maybe that’s something you might consider thinking about.”

“Wait… waitwaitwait!” Neptune said rapidly, pointing at Yang and staring bug-eyed at her. “That’s a thing?! I thought that there was something wrong with me!”

“Aw, buddy, no.” Yang soothed gently as she came over to place her hands on his shoulders. “No, you’re not broken, Neptune. How could you be broken when that aspect of our lives isn’t what makes us whole in the first place?” She said softly, remembering how confused Ruby had been at first until she met Penny. “And one day, you’re gonna meet somebody who’ll love you for you and not what you can give them, okay?”

“I- yeah. Thanks, Yang.” Neptune said with a small smile. “For a thief, you’re actually pretty cool.”

“Thanks, man.” Yang said sarcastically, smirking up at him before punching his chest. It had been a month since she had been brought on as the Playful Shadow’s cook and she had found that the crew wasn’t as awful as she had first thought. “Now, I need to get back to work before your captain decides to make me walk the plank.”

“I would never do something so drastic for such a minor transgression.”

Both Yang and Neptune jumped when a voice called from the door and turned to see Captain Blake smirking as she leaned against the doorframe. She nodded to Neptune and smiled softly.

“Take a break, Neptune. I’ll take over from here.” She said, reaching up to pat his shoulder affectionately as he passed by her. “As for you, Miss Xiao Long,” Captain Blake said with a curious tilt of her head. “It is interesting that you would be so kind to the man that you wish to duel.”

“Just because I want to kick his ass, it doesn’t mean that I can’t be compassionate to him.” Yang said stiffly, turning her back on Captain Blake. “Not that you would know about compassion.”

“I know plenty.” The Captain said quietly, as she entered the kitchen. “You seem hellbent on your belief that I’m this bloodthirsty monster.”

“I’ve heard the stories.”

“Ah. Then I suppose that you believe in sirens, then?” Captain Blake chuckled before she let out a grunt of effort. When Yang turned to her, she was sitting cross legged in the centre of the table that sat in the middle of the room. “Or perhaps the boogeyman? And naturally, you believe in ghosts as well.”

“You’re mocking the woman holding a knife.”

“And you’re being rather bold with the woman that carries a sword and pistol.” Blake quirked a brow at her. “Do you really see me as nothing more than a feral, untamed beast, Miss Xiao Long?”

“Yep.” Yang said sharply, crossing her arms and glaring at Captain Blake. “I don’t trust you. For all I know, you’re planning on killing me as soon as I’m of no use to you.”

“Then I suppose that there is no convincing you.” The captain murmured softly, an almost sad look in her eyes before she laid down on her back. “Carry on, Miss Xiao Long. We have a hungry crew to feed.” 

Yang frowned as she turned back to her task. Captain Blake Belladonna just continued to confuse her.

What kind of bloodthirsty monster would be saddened when somebody called them as such?

* * *

Yang sat beside Ilia as they ate and smirked to herself when the woman sighed wistfully, her gaze locked upon First Mate Schnee, who was currently talking with the captain. 

‘Geez. If she pines anymore, we’re gonna have a whole orchid of trees.’ Yang thought to herself with a snicker. She jumped in surprise when Sun Wukong, the man with the monkey tail, jumped on the table with a pint of rum in his hand and a grin on his face.

“What do we do with a drunken sailor?” He yelled exuberantly, almost immediately the rest of the crew began slamming their hands on the table and continuing the song.

_ “Shave his belly with a rusty razor! Shave his belly with a rusty razor! Shave his belly with a rusty razor early in the morning!” _

Yang felt herself grin as the song began to pick and paused to glance at Captain Blake and found herself surprised by the fond, affectionate smile on her face as her crew began to sing. She didn’t have time to think about it too much, though, since Sun grabbed her hand and dragged her over to dance with the rest of the crew. 

“C’mon, sing with us!” He grinned excitedly, his tail waving madly behind him as the rest of the crew turned to her with earnest expressions of their own on their faces.

“Well… I suppose I could join in.” Yang laughed softly, smirking as Ilia let out a high pitch whine. She hadn’t exactly missed the poor girl’s awestruck look whenever she sang.

“Yes!”

“Have at it, lass!”

“Welp. I’m gonna be lured overboard.”

Yang let out an amused snort at the various comments and began to sing, moving among the crowd and dancing along with the men and women in the crew.

_ “Put him in bed with the captain’s daughter! Put him in bed with the captain’s daughter! Put him in bed with the captain’s daughter early in the morning!” _

Yang laughed as the crowd hollered and quickly turned when she heard a yell of alarm and caught somebody as they were accidentally knocked into her. She gasped in surprise when golden eyes lifted to her own lilac ones and felt time slow down as Captain Blake smiled up at her gratefully.

“My gratitude, Miss Xiao Long.” Captain Blake murmured into her ear, her cat ears leaning forward. “And might I say that you have a beautiful voice?” She added, her lips grazing Yang’s ear in an attempt to be heard over the crew. She pulled back and nodded her head at Yang before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Yang behind.

‘Fuck.’ Yang thought to herself as something in her chest threatened to turn over. Something that pulled and called to her. ‘Who the fuck am I dealing with here?’

She had to know who Captain Blake Belladonna was. Were the tales of her murdering the last captain in cold blood as he slept true? What was she hiding?

Unfortunately, the only way for Yang to know… would be to make her way into the locked room on the west side of the ship…

And breaking the one restriction hat Captain Blake Belladonna of the ship Playful Shadows has put in place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asexual pirate Neptune don’t want yo booty.


	6. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake makes a leap of faith... but will the fall be worth it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Feast

* * *

Blake chuckled softly to herself as she leaned against the bow of her ship, smiling fondly when the sound of Weiss’s voice came to her ears, her words slightly slurred. She had no doubt attempted to impress Ilia by drinking more than her tiny frame could manage. A feast would usually end in such a way. She sighed heavily as her sensitive cat ears caught the sound of someone sneaking behind her, trying to move past her without detection. 

“Miss Xiao Long.” She called, turning her head to glance back at Yang as she froze. “Subtlety isn’t your thing, is it?”

“There’s no fun in subtlety, Captain.”

“No, I suppose not.” Blake murmured as she scooted over and gestured gently beside her. “Would you care to humour me for a moment and join me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Always.” Blake said softly as she turned to look at Yang fully, her breath bitching at the sight of the beautiful woman cast in moonlight. She swallowed thickly and ran a hand through her hair and shook it, attempting to appear relaxed as Yang stared at her suspiciously. “There is always a choice, Miss Xiao Long.”

She felt a small smile tug at her lips as Yang came to stand by her and she took a moment to admire her. She was certainly beautiful, with an obvious strength in her exposed arms. She was intelligent and bold. 

“I never would have thought that you were a dancer.” Yang said quietly, glancing at Blake before looking back out over the water. “You… seem close with your crew.”

“I told you. They’re my people and my home. They’re my family.” Blake said softly, looking up at the stars. “We come from all walks of life. We’ve gone through our own different variations of hell. We’ve all suffered through something or other. But that’s what binds us together. We’ve managed to find each other and grow together. We’ve made a place where we can all belong and feel safe.” Blake felt her chest constrict painfully as memories from her days of fear began to flood her, forcing her to blink away tears before they fell. “We protect our own.”

“I… never thought that a pirate could care so much.” Yang said hesitantly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

“You know of the tales told by drunken men with no adventures of their own to tell… but you know nothing of what a real pirate is. We don’t go around hurting the poor, who barely have a shirt to cover their backs.”

“Then who do you go after?”

“We go after men like General Ironwood. Men like Lord Schnee. Men who use their gold to bring harm to people.” Blake frowned before turning to Yang and tilting her head at her. “The Atlesian Navy has visited Patch before, have they not? You’ve seen what they do to the poor.” Blake leaned forward and dropped her voice to a low murmur, keeping firm eye contact with Yang as she spoke. “When given the opportunity, we take from men like them and redistribute the wealth to those who need it. Yes, we take a cut for ourselves but ultimately, we give it to those that need it more than us.”

“... that’s why you didn’t have a problem with the gold going to my group.” Yang whispered, her lilac eyes going wide with realisation as she took a step back. “Because you knew that they needed it.”

“Correct.” Blake said softly, her cat ears flicking towards Yang. “But you also stole from me. Not something that I could tolerate, I’m afraid.”

“I see.”

“There is much more to life than the stories that you might hear in a pub.” Blake said, turning to gaze back out over the ocean. “There’s hope and love and trust to be gained and lost. It’s an adventure. Sometimes, things go wrong… but that’s worth the treasure that you find along the way.” Blake turned back to see Yang staring at her in awed confusion. “But speaking of trust… you’ve been doing an incredible job as our cook. My crew adore you… more than I think they should, sometimes.” She found herself teasing, rather enjoying the blush that crept up Yang’s neck. “I think that… you’ve  _ more  _ proven yourself. You may have free access to my ship, Miss Xiao Long. You are free to go where you please. Except for that room on the west side.” Blake tapped her knuckles against the wood and smiled softly at Yang before turning around and walking to her cabin. “I’m going to retire for the night. Goodnight, Yang.”

“Ah-Yeah. Yeah, goodnight, Capt- goodnight, Blake.”

Blake bit her bottom lip as Yang’s voice drifted over the wind and wedged itself firmly into her heart. She just hoped that wedge wouldn’t tear it apart.


	7. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn’t it sad when trust leads to disappointment?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Disappointment

* * *

“Shit. Shitshitshit.”

Yang was mumbling to herself where Blake had left her at the bow of the ship, pacing back and forth anxiously. She had just been let off her probation and now had permission to go wherever she pleased.

Anywhere except for the western cabin she was banned from.

Which was exactly why she was pacing nervously. She felt conflicted, torn between curiosity and the need to know what Blake was hiding from her and the wariness of mistepping.

“Why can’t she just be like other pirates?” Yang hissed to herself as she dug her fingers into her hair. 

Blake had spoken with such passion and care for her crew that Yang had found herself entranced by her, captivated by the pure affection that Blake held for her people. Her compassion and desire to provide a safe place for them had pulled at Yang. Tugged at something deep within her chest that she was terrified of giving up.

“Fuck.” She whispered to herself, her mind and her head at war. “What do I do?”

Blake had, for all intent and purposes, had chosen to place her trust in Yang. But how could Yang place her own in Blake when she kept such a mystery? What if it was something dangerous? Years of living in the streets had left Yang with a strong sense of self-preservation. And _that_ is what threatened to draw her feet to that accursed door.

Yang heaved a sigh and made her way back to her bunk. Perhaps sleeping on it would provide answers as to what was the best action to take.

* * *

“Holy shit!”

Yang let out a surprised and delighted laugh as she leaned over the railing of the ship and watched the pod of dolphins following their ship, jumping playfully out of the water and accidentally splashing her, though she paid it no heed.

“What’s wrong, landlubber?” Blake’s voice suddenly teased from beside her, making Yang jump and turn to glare at the captain as she smirked at her. “Never seen a dolphin before?”

“Only in pictures.” Yang said, smirking as one of the dolphins splashed Blake, water dripping off of her face. “What’s wrong, Captain? Can’t handle getting a little wet?”

“I can and will throw you overboard.” Blake growled, though her amber eyes held no threat as she leaned into Yang’s face with a small smirk. 

“You don’t have the guts.”

“Oh no. She _will_ throw you overboard and send out a line to collect you back onboard.” 

The two turned to Weiss as she walked over, sparing Yang a sneer before turning back to her friend with a smirk.

“Though I doubt that she would do such a thing to yo-wh-Blake!” 

Yang blinked as Weiss’s teasing was cut short by Blake grabbing her and throwing her over one shoulder, lifting her up with a bored expression on her face.

“Do I even weigh anything to you?!”

“No, it’s like picking up a single grape, if I’m being honest.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Yang bit her lip to stop her smile as Blake gave her a respectful nod and walked away, still with her first mate thrown over her shoulder and laughing indignantly.

Yang sighed to herself and turned back to the pod of dolphins with a frown.

Blake really wasn’t making this an easy decision, was she?

* * *

“Ah, fuck!” Yang hissed as the ship lurched and her shoulder slammed into the wall of the western side (though Sun had said that it was called the steerward side). 

“Yang! Get below deck!” 

Yang looked up at Blake and gasped at the sight of her, her shirt untucking from her pants as she moved quickly, her hair a wild, untamed mess. 

“You’ve never been in rough seas before. Go get somewhere safe until we pull through.”

“But-“

“That’s an order!” Blake barked, storming past. “Now move!”

Yang stared after her for a moment and began to move… until an open door caught her attention. A door that was previously shut and locked, hanging wide open.

Yang’s feet moved helplessly towards the open room, curiosity winning over in that moment. As she entered the room, she frowned in confusion. It was a simple living quarters. A bed, a small sitting area, a desk; all that you might find in any other room on the ship. But as her gaze wandered around the room, it came to rest on a glass case on the far side of the room.

‘I shouldn’t be doing this.’ Yang thought to herself as she moved, guilt starting to gnaw at her chest. ‘I shoul-‘

Her thought was cut off with a gasp as she looked into the case, her jaw hanging open as she gaze at the contents;

It was a sword and pistol. The sword had been so severely damaged, broken in two, that there was no hope of salvaging it. The blade itself was engraved with the thorny stems of a rose bush, travelling up to the hilt that held an intricate rose design on it. The pistol bore the rosy design as well, with one minor difference; the roses were wilting.

“What the fuck?”

“That’s exactly what I want to know, Miss Xiao Long.”

Yang grunted when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around before slamming her into a nearby wall. She felt her heart drop when her eyes met Blake’s own, full of golden fury and betrayal… and hurt.

“Blake-“

“That’s Captain to you, Miss Xiao Long.” Blake snarled, her arm barring across Yang’s throat as her other pressed a blade against her jaw. “Start talking before I  _ really _ give you a reason to regret what you’ve done!”

“I- look, I’m sorry-“

“Sorry?  _ Sorry?!”  _ Blake snapped, her ears pinning back against her head furiously. Her clothes were wet thanks to the waves crashing over the ship, water dripping down her neck as she glared at Yang. It gave her a wild and dangerous look… and Yang felt herself swallow hard. “I brought you onto my ship to make things right after you  _ stole  _ from me. I gave you an opportunity. And all I asked for in turn was one thing. One  _ little thing! _ That you never entered this room!” Blake’s voice cracked towards the end of her sentence, a tremor running though her as she closed her eyes tightly. “I trusted you. Obviously that was a mistake.”

“I- What are you going to do?” Yang asked weakly, not expecting to see such hurt on the Pirate Queen’s face.

Blake opened her eyes and stared blankly at her before pulling her blade back and raising it. Yang closed her eyes and prayed that it would be quick…

Until the dull thunk of a blade sinking into wood beside her head sounded and she opened her eyes to a frustrated captain, staring at her blade as though it had offended her mother.

“I can’t.” Blake hissed, Blake lowered her head her head for a moment before abruptly pulling back from Yang and pushing her towards the door. “Get out!” Blake croaked out, her voice threatening to break as she walked away and leaned against the desk, her head bowed forward.

Yang wasted no time in obeying orders, running out onto the main deck until she came to a stop at the stern of the ship, leaning heavily against the railing and closing her eyes tightly.

“Shit!” She cursed as the waves rocked the ship, gripping tightly until a voice came to her over the wind.

“Weiss, don’t!”

“Where is that wrench! When I get my hands on- you!”

Yang held up her hands as Weiss rounded the corner and marched towards her, anger lighting up her blue eyes as Blake chased after her.

“Weiss! Stand down!” Blake yelled as she grabbed Weiss’s arm and stopped her. 

As the two argued in front of her, Yang felt something in her chest crack open at the sight of tears in the captain’s eyes. 

‘I fucked u-‘

Yang’s thought was cut short as a particularly strong wave sent her flying over the side of the ship, the sound of someone screaming her name as her head struck the side of the ship and she fell into the ocean below.


	8. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake’s always been impulsive... but will that impulsiveness help her this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Monster

“Yang!”

Blake watched in horror as Yang was sent off balance by a sudden wave rocking the ship and fell into the ocean below. She shook her head and moved on instinct and impulse, terror gripping her heart.

“Weiss! Get ready to throw out a line!”

“What?! What are you planning on doing?!”

“That’s an order, Schnee!” Blake snapped as she ran past Weiss and towards the railing. She leapt into the air and pushed off of the railing with one foot and dived into the ocean below. She stayed under as another wave washed overhead before making her way to the surface and looking around her desperately. “Yang? Yang!”

She let out a gasp as she saw a head of blonde hair sink beneath another wave and she dove under the water, using her arms and legs to push her towards Yang with powerful strokes. When she reached her, she pulled Yang close to her body, wrapping her right arm around her waist and holding her firmly before pushing herself up to the surface and floating on her back, keeping Yang’s face up and out of the water.

She could hear her crew yelling and before she knew it, a rope landed in the water and she struggled against the force of the ocean to reach it. Painful gasps left her as she pulled the noose tied into it around her and Yang’s waists and held onto the blond woman firmly as her crew pulled them back up onto the ship. 

“Fuck!” Blake gasped as her forearm struck the side of her ship, a sharp pain that she ignored flooding her arm. She freed them both from the rope and pulled Yang away from the edge of the ship. She sat on her knees and leant over to listen to Yang’s heart. It was still beating but it was very weak. She felt her eyes burn and she couldn’t tell if it was from the salty water or from the tears that threatened to fall. “No. You are _not_ allowed to die when I’m still mad at you!” She growled out, her voice cracking as she pinched Yang’s nose and took a deep breath. She leaned down and sealed her mouth around Yang’s and filled her lungs with air, desperately trying to bring her back from the edge of death. “Come on. Come on!”

Several heartbreaking moments later, Yang sputtered and began to cough up water as she rolled onto her side. Blake covered her mouth with one hand and supported Yang’s weight with the other as she coughed. When Yang reclined against Blake’s arm, she looked up at Blake in a daze.

“Bla-Blake?” She rasped out, her gaze dazed and confused as she looked up at Blake before losing consciousness once more.

“She’ll be okay. But we need to get her out of those clothes.” Jaune said as he placed his hand on Blake’s back. She glanced up at their doctor and gave a firm nod.

“Of course.” She uttered weakly as she gestured Sun and Neptune over. “Take her to my private quarters. She’s going to need peace and quiet to recover from this.”

“And _you’re_ going to need that arm of yours bandaged.” Jaune said firmly, surprising Blake. He rolled his eyes and pointed at her left forearm and she let out a gasp at the sight of blood staining her sleeve.

“Oh.” She whispered shakily. “It would appear that I’m bleeding.”

“Yes, you dolt! Now shut up and sit down so that I can patch you up while Jaune attends to Yang.” Weiss huffed, her face more pale than Blake could ever remember seeing it as she brought Blake over to sit on a small crate. 

“Weiss.” Blake said quietly as her dearest friend cleaned and bandaged the cut on her arm. “You are not to tell the rest of the crew what happened.”

“But-“

“You know what they’re like. They’ll get _far_ too protective.” Balke said firmly, making eye contact with Weiss and giving her a stern look. “This isn’t a request from your friend. This is an order from your captain. Nobody is to lay one finger on her. Do I make myself clear?”

“... yes.”

“Good. Thank you.” Blake murmured, fatigue settling in as she leaned forward and rested her head tiredly against Weiss’s shoulder, closing her eyes tightly as tears threatened to spill over.

She heard Weiss sigh softly before pulling her into a gentle hug, her hand cupping the back of her head and holding her close as pain, like the waves of the ocean she had just been pulled out of, crashed over her.

* * *

“Fuck.”

Blake felt her heart skip a beat as Yang stirred and had to restrain herself to keep from jumping out of her seat as Yang looked around her in confusion before her eyes landed on Blake. Her expression softened, taking Blake by surprise.

“Blake?” She whispered, staring at her in confusion. “You- you saved me. Why?”

“Because I’m not a monster.” Blake said, keeping her voice and expression as blank as possible. “I couldn’t let you drown.”

“Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” Blake muttered, her right hand toying with her bandage anxiously as she looked away. “There’s nothing to thank.”

“...your arm… did you get hurt when you-“

“Yes. But that’s of no concern to you.” Blake murmured, struggling to keep her emotions from appearing on her face. “I wouldn’t expect you to care.” She uttered the last part under her breath, quietly enough that Yang wouldn’t hear.

“I- shit. Blake-“ Yang started before wincing and touching her head as it ached. “I’m so sorry-“

“For breaching my trust or getting caught?”

“Okay, look.” Yang huffed indignantly. “In my defence, the door was left wide open and curiosity killed the cat.”

“I left the door open because I forgot to close it because my presence was urgently needed to get this ship through rough waters.” Blake snapped, her mask beginning to crack. “I  _ trusted  _ you. Against Weiss’s clearly better judgement, I trusted you. I gave you free access to my ship and not even a week later, you broke the one rule I set in place for you.” Blake hated how cracked her voice sounded. How  _ hurt _ she sounded, even to her own ears. “I hope it was worth it.”

“I- well- look, I’m sorry. I am! But can you blame me?” Yang said defensively. “I don’t know you! For all I knew, you were hiding something dangerous in that room.”

“Of course you don’t know me.” Blake sneered, her right hand gripping her left wrist tightly as her heart twinged painfully. “You never even  _ tried _ to get to know me. How can I earn your trust when every time I tried, all I got in return was attitude and snark?” Blake growled to herself, frustrated when she began to feel hurt tears pricking at her eyes. She shook her head and stood, her body tense as she glared down at Yang. “You’ll commence with your duties as soon as you are able to.”

“With a guard present, I presume.”

“No, because then my crew will want to know why. If they find out, they  _ will _ want your head. Like I said, we protect our own.” Blake said dryly. “Besides… there’s nothing left to hide from you. There’s no point in assigning you a guard.”

She turned on her heel and stormed from the room and into the Captain’s cabin and collapsed at her desk. Her heart hurt in a way that she didn’t even think was possible. She felt sick. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes and she was  _ overwhelmed. _

“Why does this hurt so much?” Balke hissed to herself as she clutched at her hair. “Why am I so affected by-“

And that was when it hit her;

Somehow, she had fallen for Yang Xiao Long.

_ “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” _


	9. Harm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Yang’s journey to earning the forgiveness of the woman who’s trust she had broken.

“I hope that you’re happy with the harm that you’ve caused.”

Yang sighed as she looked up at Weiss as she entered the room, a sharp glare on her face as she brought over a tray sporting a bowl of broth and breath to Yang. 

“Look, I don’t need you riding my back-“

“Shut up and let me talk.” Weiss snapped as she set the tray on a small table and placed her hands on her hips and glowered down at Yang. “Blake tends to put people on probation whenever they join our crew. It’s her way of keeping both herself and this family we’ve found here safe. But that probation lasts a while. For me? It took me three months to earn her trust.  _ Three months _ , Xiao Long.” Weiss leaned forward and stared Yang down, her blue eyes narrowing dangerously at her. “And somehow, for whatever reason, it only took  _ you _ one. Do you have  _ any  _ idea what you just threw away? How  _ hard  _ it is for Blake to trust people? To open up like that?” 

“Look, I get it.” Yang snapped, her heart twisting painfully as she recalled the way that Blake’s eyes had filled with tears. Or the way her voice had cracked and broken, even as she tried to keep her expression unreadable. “I fucked up! But what do you want from me? It’s not like I can go back in time and stop it from happening.”

“No. You can’t.” Weiss agreed, crossing her arms and shaking her head softly. “But you can  _ try  _ to make it up to her. I don’t know why… but my friend has grown… fond of you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen her light up like she did around you. And now… it kills me to see her step back into the shadows.” Weiss bit her lip and exhaled heavily. “Blake has been through a lot. She deserves to be happy and I have never seen her more happy than when she was around you. And even now, she  _ still doesn’t want _ the crew to know what happened for fear of them going after you.”

“Okay. Fine.  _ How _ do I make it up to her?”

“Oh, I’m not giving you an easy out.” Weiss sneered at her as she picked up the tray of food and passed it to her. “You want Blake to forgive you? Then  _ you’re  _ going to have to earn it.”

Yang frowned as Weiss left the room without another word, leaving Yang to stew on her own guilt. But as she gazed down at her meal, that confusion turned to steely determination.

She  _ was  _ going to make it up to Blake. Somehow, someway, she was going to make it up to her.

* * *

Weeks later, when they were certain that Yang wasn’t going to suffer from her fall from her trip into the ocean, The Captain set her to work. 

Yang had to admit.. It stung that Blake refused to interact with her to any degree, usually sending one of her crew to collect her meals and give Yang her orders. But Yang couldn’t blame Blake for it. Hell, she wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with her either, had she been in Blake’s shoes. 

And so, began Yang’s quest to make things right. Whenever someone called for help, she’d be up on her feet and rushing to lend a hand. She went out of her way to accept more tasks than ever before, even readily learning new skills to better help the crew, who were confused and delighted that Yang was joining on account of her being more than happy to entertain them with a song as they worked.

But still… Blake retained her distance, blankly nodding at Yang in passing before moving quickly onwards. As though she were trying to keep her mask from falling.

Again… Yang couldn’t blame her for that.

But it wouldn’t stop her from trying to make things right.

“Mother bitch!”

Even if she was now completely tangled in ropes and unable to escape.

“Woah!” Yang yelled as she crashed to the ground, groaning as her shoulder hit the deck of the ship. She let out a small, disparaged whine and rested her head against the floor as she tried to wiggle free to no avail. She’d just have to wait until-

“... you  _ must  _ be joking.”

Yang lifted her head and stared at a rather aggravated looking Blake pinching her nose and shaking her head before calmly stepping over her and leaning against a barrel and giving her a dry look.

“Uh… hi?” Yang couldn't help the sheepish grin that crossed her face as she wiggled helplessly. 

“Why are you entangled in my ship’s ropes, Miss Xiao Long?”

“I was helping Sun but Neptune needed him for something so I said I’d handle the untangling of the ropes for him.”

“Handle it?” Blake deadpanned as she knelt beside her and pointedly plucked at the rope restraining Yang. “That seems to be far from what you’re doing.”

Her voice was stiff and awkward, carefully measured. It made Yang’s chest twist painfully, making her heart ache in a way that she didn’t think was possible.

“Okay… so ropes aren’t my thing.” Yang muttered as Blake began to untangle her from the rope. “But give me credit for trying here.”

“And what is it that you’re  _ trying  _ to accomplish?” Blake asked quietly as Yang finally stood up and shook off the rope. She stood and leaned against her barrel once more and gave Yang a blank look, still keeping her mask firmly on and her walls up. “You’ve been accepting more and more tasks as of late. What are you trying to do?” 

“I- Okay. Okay, look,” Yang started, running her hand nervously through her hair. “I  _ know  _ that I fucked up when I ignored your orders. I know that I broke your trust. And I regret what I did. I just… I want to make it up to you.”

“Why? So that I’ll forgive you and your guilty conscience will finally leave you alone?” Blake drawled, a sharp, sarcastic tone making its way into her voice. 

“No.” Yang said, her voice coming out much softer than she had intended it to. “Because I was obviously wrong about you. And I know when to admit that I’m wrong. I just… want to apologise. You were right. I never gave you a chance to earn my trust and in doing so, broke the trust that you had put in me.” She tilted her head, giving the captain firm eye contact and letting her search her eyes for deception or deceit. “I’m sorry, Captain Blake Belladonna, for my behaviour.”

Blake stared at her and slowly, Yang saw cracks in her mask begin to form. It was in the way her brow furrowed. It was in the way her ears pinned back in clear distress. It was in the way she bit her lip to stop it from wavering and it was in the pained expression in her golden eyes as she curled her arms around her torso and broke eye contact to stare at the floor.

“My trust is not easy to earn once it has already been broken.” Blake murmured as she shook her head and began to walk away. She paused for a moment and glanced over her shoulder at Yang and sighed. “But… the effort is… appreciated. Thank you.”

As Blake walked away, Yang felt a small glimmer of hope. It wasn’t forgiveness. Not yet. But it was an opportunity to make things right. A sign that her efforts weren’t going to waste. It was a chance to make amends.

And Yang sure as hell wasn't about to squander that chance.


	10. Boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we see yet another chink in Blake’s armour form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Boom

Captain Blake Belladonna was the captain of one of the most successful pirate crews on the seven seas.

She had robbed the Atlas Navy blind and apprehended one of their most valuable commanders.

She had fought many men and women and won.

She had defeated the bloodthirsty Adam Taurus…

But she was also a mess.

“You’re an idiot.”

And an idiot, according to her best friend and first mate Weiss Schnee.

“What exactly do you mean by that, Schnee?” Blake growled from where she sat with her forehead firmly pressed into her desk. 

“I mean that you can’t keep moping around just because a pretty girl broke your trust-“

“Oh, spare me the lecture about pretty faces.” Blake grumbled as she sat up and glared at Weiss, who was sitting across from her. “ _You’ve_ had the hots for Ilia since you came aboard this ship… what is it now, First Mate, Schnee? Two years now? I’ll listen if you can actually make a move instead of pining from afar.”

“I- that is completely different!” Weiss yelped indignantly, narrowing her eyes at Blake. “Xiao Long hasn’t been in this ship for more than two months! How attached could you have possibly gotten?!”

Blake remained silent, looking away and staring at her desk stubbornly.

“Oh, by the Gods, Blake.” Weiss groaned, pinching her nose. “I knew you had grown fond of her but _this?!”_

“What this? There’s no this! There’s nothing for you to be this-ing about!” Blake huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Weiss.

“Blake.” Weiss pressed her hands together and inhaled before pointing them at Blake. “You love her. Two months of knowing her and you _love_ her.”

“I- Pfft! No!” Blake sputtered, desperately trying to ignore the way her heart protested her claim.

“Blake, honey, you’ve fallen and you can’t get up.” Weiss deadpanned before her expression softened somewhat and she let out a gentle sigh. “That’s why this whole thing hit you hard. If she were just another person with a debt to the Pirate Queen, you wouldn’t be moping like this. But you legitimately care deeply for her.”

“... Weiss.” Blake sighed heavily as she rubbed her face, her throat suddenly tight. “Can we _not_ discuss this? I’d rather carry on with my life, if you would be so kind.”

“You’re not going to tell her?”

“Oh, please. You’ve seen how she looks at me.” Blake chuckled bitterly. “Not exactly very encouraging, is it?”

Weiss stared blankly at her for a long moment, a muscle twitching under her left eye before she closed her eyes and let out a long suffering sigh. 

“You’re an idiot. A lovable, capable idiot.”

Blake snorted. She knew damn well that her feelings were not returned. It was better to keep her distance and just move on.

* * *

**_Boom!_ **

“To your stations!” Blake barked out, running past crew mates as they ran to grab their weapons. “We’ve got company, boys and girls.” She stepped up onto the railing of her ship, one hand supporting her weight by holding onto the rigging and the other resting on the cutlass at her hip. She glared out at the approaching white and grey ship and hissed under her breath. “Shit! They were meant to bypass us!”

“The General must have changed course for some reason!” Weiss shouted as she drew her rapier and bit her lip worriedly. “What do we do, Blake?”

“They shot at us first.” Blake turned to Weiss as the other ship approached them. “So let’s give them a reason to  _ never _ try that shit on the Playful Shadows again.”

It happened quickly. Men and women of the two ships launched at each other as the Navy Men jumped onto the pirate ship and commenced their attack. Blake barely had time to wonder where Yang was before a woman with long white hair pulled up into a bun landed in front of her with a silent snarl, a rapier of her own drawn and pointed at Blake’s throat.

“Hello, Winter. Changed your mind about joining my crew, have you?” Blake said smirking at the scar running across the

commander’s nose. “A rather dramatic way to request my attention, don’t you think?”

“I’d sooner die!”

Blake ducked under the incoming strike and unsheathed her cutlass just in time to block another strike. She quirked a brow at the furious woman as they pushed their blades together, aware that she had already gotten under her skin.

“Winter, you know how these fights usually go. Don’t make me leave you with  _ another  _ parting gift.” Blake growled, pushing away from Winter and circling her as the sounds of their respective crews fighting each other carried on in the background.

“Not this time, Captain.”

Blake grunted as Winter swung at her again, intent on doing as much damage to Blake as she could. Blake continued to block and parry, hoping to wear her down so that she wouldn’t have to use force on Weiss’s sister. But it was becoming clearer and clearer that Winter was looking for a win.

“Fuck!” Blake hissed as Winter disarmed her, pressing her blade against the underside of Blake’s chin. Blake raised her hands and glared at the woman in front of her, waiting for an opening to draw her pistol.

“Oh, isn’t this a nice chan-“

Winter was cut off by a blur of yellow as somebody shoulder checked her out of the way, knocking her to the floor. Blake blinked and stared blankly at Yang as she picked up her cutlass and threw it to her, the hilt landing safely in Blake’s right hand as she gave Yang an odd look.

“What’s a pirate without her sword?”

“It’s called a cutlass, you heathen.” Blake snorted back at her automatically, narrowing her eyes at Yang before an angry growl picked from Winter as she stood and glared at them both.

“Stand down, Belladonna. That’s an order for the Atlas Navy.”

“D’aww.” Blake cooed condescendingly, pouting dramatically. “But I don’t take orders from wannabe dictators.”

As predicted, Winter charged… but unlike the times before, she had to deal with two opponents as Yang fought side by side with Blake, striking hard and fast as they backed Winter up tot the railing of the ship. 

“Retreat, snowflake.” Yang warned, her voice low and dangerous as she ducked under the rapier and slammed her palm into Winter’s chest, sending the woman against the railing.

“Never!”

Blake shrugged and, in a manner that was scarily natural, placed her hand on Yang’s shoulder as she bent down and vaulted over Yang’s back to slam her feet into Winter’s chest, sending her over the side of the ship with a screech.

She stepped forward and looked down at Winter as she bobbed in the water, a livid snarl on her face as she called for a retreat. Blake turned and watched proudly as her crew successfully beat back the Atlas Navy, sending them back to their ship and, once the last bootlicking rat had been chased off, jumped into action to pull away from their ship, leaving them to fish a very angry and very wet Winter from the sea.

“Holy shit.” 

Blake turned to glance at Yang as she leaned on her knees, catching her breath, and grinning.

“That was… kind of amazing!” Yang laughed and Blake felt something in her chest shift, making her throat suddenly tight as she stared at Yang. 

It was unfair that she could look so beautiful after a fight.

“Um… yeah. Yeah, it was.” Blake said quietly, still very hesitant in her interactions with Yang. 

When Yang turned to look at her, she frowned, a deep crease forming across her brow as she stepped closer to Blake, making the captain’s breath hitch violently in her throat as she raised a hand to her cheek. Despite herself, Blake flinched, her body going stiff as Yang cupped her jaw and ran a thumb along her cheek softly.

“You’re bleeding.” Yang said softly, her voice gentle and worried as she examined a cut on Blake’s cheek. “Does it hurt?”

“Do you care?” Blake whispered back, her voice wavering slightly as her ears pinned back against her skull.

“Blake.” Yang murmured, her nose scrunching up in confusion. “I-“

“Blake! We need you up on dec-oh!” 

Both women jumped apart as Ilia called out to Blake, her scales becoming a bright and embarrassed pink. “I’m sorry! Should I-“

“No apology needed, Ilia.” Blake said stiffly, trying to calm her racing heart as she ignored Yang. “You weren’t interrupting anything. Miss Xiao Long was merely checking an injury. I’ll come along now.”

“Blake?” Yang said softly as Blake began to walk away, a concerned note in her voice.

But Blake shook her head and walked away, her head lowered and her long, black hair acting as a curtain to hide the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

  
  
  



	11. Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, our favourite blonde comes to a startling revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Wire

Yang froze as she came up on deck. It was late at night and everyone was asleep in their bunks. Everyone except for her… and a certain pirate captain that was currently sitting against the railing of her ship, a bottle of rum held in her hand as she leaned her head back against the railing and looked up at the night sky.

Yang swallowed thickly. Since their fight with the Atlas Navy, Yang had felt like she was trying to navigate through barbed wire. She was trying to create positive interactions with Blake, to give her reason to believe that Yang truly regretted her actions, but with Blake’s walls up, there was only so much she could do.

She inhaled deeply and took a seat on the captain’s right, being sure to keep a respectful distance.

“And here I was told that you don’t drink as much as the others.”

“Yes, well… when there is an anniversary to be had, one usually drinks.” Blake husked, her voice a low rasp. 

“Oh?”

“Yes, Miss Xiao Long. Today is a special day.” Blake said with a bitter smile, her golden eyes brimming over with pain. “Today marks the fifth year since I took control of this ship. Five years since I became a captain. And five years since I became the bloodthirsty beast that so many see me as.” Blake brought the bottle up to her lips and took a swig, setting it down with a small thud as she looked back up at the sky. 

“Five years ago?” Yang asked quietly, fidgeting uncomfortably as she recalled how harsh she had been with Blake at the start of their voyage. “Is that when-“

“When I led a mutiny and killed Adam Taurus? Yep.” Blake chuckled darkly, her hand moving to clutch at the hem of her shirt anxiously. “Couldn’t forget it if I wanted to. And believe me… I’ve tried.” She added in a strained whisper, her voice cracking.

Yang swallowed once more. The more time she spent talking to Blake, without hiding behind walls of attitude and snark, the more she felt like she was seeing behind Blake’s own walls. And what she saw was a young woman with scars, just like her. Scars that Yang must have torn open when she broke her trust that fateful day.

“...you didn’t want to kill him… did you?” Yang said softly, guilt gnawing at her chest as she realised just  _ how  _ wrong her first assessment of Blake had been.

“No. I did not.” Blake mumbled, her voice starting to slur slight as the alcohol began to affect her. “I gave him a choice. He let his pride choose for him and  _ that _ was his downfall.” Blake turned her head away from Yang and sniffed, a tremor running through as she fought to keep her composure. “I’m not him. I’m not some bloodthirsty monster. I-“ Blake’s voice hitched, and Yang felt her heart break as the usually unflappable Captain’s eyes welled up with tears as she gazed distantly out over the ship. It was like she wasn’t even present with Yang in that moment, but somewhere far away… or some  _ time _ far away, rather. “I refuse to bring harm to those that I care about.”

Yang bit her lip as Blake fell silent, no doubt reliving a memory that Yang couldn’t see. It was strange, seeing Blake be so… emotionally vulnerable. But Yang knew that a lot of that had to do with the alcohol in her system. It made Yang’s chest feel tight to think about Blake escaping each year like this.

What was it, exactly, that she had gone through to make such an escape necessary?

“Oh!” Yang squeaked out in surprise when, several moments later, Blake’s head lolled to the side and fell against her shoulder. She craned her head and confirmed that yes, Blake Belladonna, Captain of the ship Playful Shadows and notorious on the seven seas for being a brutal fighter, had just passed out on Yang’s shoulder. “Oh, by the Gods.” Yang breathed out as Blake nuzzled her cheek against Yang’s shoulder in her sleep. For some time, something had been slowly shifting in Yang’s chest, something that was slowly getting harder and harder to ignore. She exhaled shakily and curled an arm around the captain’s back, supporting against her chest and shoulder before gently removing the rum bottle from her hand and placing it to the side. She gently used her free arm to support Blake under her knees and effortlessly lifted her up into a bridal carry before standing up and making her way to the captain’s quarters. 

Once there, she carefully opened the door and made her way over to the bed and gently placed Blake on it before carefully taking off her boots and placing them by the bed. She picked up the covers and gently pulled them over Blake, careful not to disturb her. Once that was done, Yang found herself pausing, stopping to gaze at the sleeping woman. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. No walls, no pain. Yang bit her lip and, before she could filter her own actions, leaned forward to wipe a stray tear from Blake’s cheek. Her fingers traveled up to Blake’s ear and gently tucked a long strand of hair behind it. Her breath hitched as Blake mumbled incoherently in her sleep and turned into her touch, nuzzling against Yang’s hand in her sleep.

Yang exhaled slowly and pulled away, another shift forming in her chest as Blake let out small, protesting whine in her sleep. Slowly, she crept out of the room and, upon closing the door, leaned against it heavily and ran a shaky hand through her hair. Her face was warm and her chest ached. She felt sick and weak. And it took her a moment to realise what was happening to her.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

‘Well, shit.’ Yang thought to herself as she dropped her face into her hands to muffle a groan. ‘That’s a thing.’

Yang Xiao Long had feelings for Captain Blake Belladonna.

Now what?


	12. As

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we get to see just how vulnerable our favourite captain really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - As
> 
> Fucking “As.” Just as bad as the carrot prompt from my super hero au prompt list 😑

Blake let out a mournful groan as she sat up, her head pounding, and blinked in surprise when she realised that, unlike the years prior, she hadn’t woken up on the uncomfortable deck of her ship. No, instead, she was tucking into her bed, boots off and covers pulled up to her chin. Her memory was extremely foggy but she recalled talking to Yang. Did she carry Blake to bed when she passed out?

Blake let out a soft whine of pain as she put on her boots and made her way sluggishly to the kitchen and blinked sleepily at the sight of Yang cooking breakfast. Her heart twisted painfully as she made her way over to fill a stein with water, her headache making her reconsider her yearly coping mechanism. 

“Here.” 

Blake jumped and turned to frown at Yang as she walked over and placed a small plate of fruit into her hands with a small smile on her face. Blake took it hesitantly and tilted her head in confusion.

“There’s no easy cure for a hangover but having fruit always helps me. Just… try to drink water and rest. You’re pretty tough so you’ll probably be back on your feet soon.” Yang said softly, stepping back from Blake and crossing her arms as she leaned against a bench. “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Blake muttered bluntly, nibbling at an apple slice as her stomach churned. “Uh… thanks. For… you know.” She added, gesturing vaguely with her hand.

“Yeah. Yeah, no worries.” Yang said, as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. 

Blake nodded and cleared her throat before slowly making her way to the captain’s cabin, needing to get away from the awkward tension that now seemed to exist between her and Yang. As she sank into her seat, she inwardly cursed as tears pricked at her eyes.

Why couldn’t things just be easy for her? Just this once.

* * *

“You can’t call me a hypocrite now.”

“Weiss. I love you dearly but if you don’t pipe down, I am throwing you off of the side of my ship.” Blake hissed as she held her painful head in her hands. She looked up at Weiss and glowered at her. “And what do you  _ mean _ I can’t call you a hypocrite anymore?”

“Simple. I spoke to Ilia.” Weiss said smugly, smirking at her. 

“And her response was?”

“She feels the same way.” 

“Good.” Blake murmured softly, smiling at Weiss, taking her by surprise. “I’m happy for you both.”

“Wait… you’re  _ not  _ going to ba a sarcastic, know it all ass about this?” Weiss asked, confusion colouring her voice as she stared at Blake in shock.

“I have a hangover. My head is killing me. I’m not exactly in the best of moods for such a thing.” Blake muttered, looking down at her desk. 

“Blake… by the Gods… did you get drunk last night?” Weiss sighed softly as she walked around the desk to pull Blake into a hug. 

“Don’t I get drunk every year?”

“Oh, Blake.” Weiss murmured sadly, as Blake rested her head against her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I don’t even realise-“

“Don’t. It’s not your fault.” Blake muttered as she sniffed, hating how vulnerable she sounded. “I was fine. Well, as fine as I can be.”

“Did you sleep on deck again?”

“No. Apparently, Miss Xiao Long carries me to bed.” Blake’s face flushed as she spoke, feeling distinctly flustered by the mental image of Yang carrying her.

“She did, did she?” Weiss murmured as she pulled back and gave Blake an odd look. “And you’re  _ still  _ convinced that she doesn’t care?”

“Why would she?” Blake scoffed, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat stubbornly. “She’s just here to pay off a debt. That’s all.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Weiss said firmly as she leaned down on the table to meet Blake’s eye. “Not to you, at least. That girl means more to you than you’re willing to say, Blake.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Gods, you’re stubborn.” Weiss sighed heavily. “What exactly are you scared of?”

“What am I- do I need to remind you how my first so-called “love” went down, Weiss?” Blake suddenly snapped, her level of tolerance at an all time low. “I never wanted to fall again! Falling is just another way to get hurt! Falling has always been pain for me, Weiss! I never asked for this! I never wanted this!” Blake felt her breathing hitch violently and she covered her mouth with her hand and inhaled sharply. “Love has only ever left me broken and burned. Why should this time be any different?”

“But Yang’s not-“

“No. She’s not. She’s shown compassion to my crew. A readiness to fight by our sides. She’s funny and charming and so,  _ so  _ intelligent. Of course she’s not Adam.” Blake sighed sadly, a bitter smile crossing her face. “But some of us are just… better off alone. I have my crew. I’m happy with that.”

“Are you, though?” Weiss asked seriously, frowning at Blake. “You’re lonely, Blake. When she first came on board, you lit in a way that I haven’t seen for a long time. And those who have known you for years longer than I have say the  _ exact  _ same thing. She’s been good for you, Blake.”

“Weiss-“

“I know she broke your trust. I know that it hurt and I know that you’re scared of getting hurt again.” Weiss murmured softly. “But she’s seen her wrong and she’s making amends. And I have to ask… don’t you think that you deserve a chance at being happy? For yourself?”

“I  _ am _ -“

“No. You’re not. You’ve spent years creating a safe place for us. A home. But one must ask… when are you going to do something for you and not your crew?” Weiss said as she straightened up and began to walk towards the door. “When are you going to let yourself move forward? Because we both know that holding onto the past is just as bad holding onto a sinking anchor.”

As Blake watched her best friend and first mate leave her cabin, she ran a shaky hand through her hair.

She wasn’t holding onto the past… was she?


	13. Thank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, it can’t be. She’ll just ignore... but then, Yang’s sure that Blake’s never looked at her that way before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Thank

“Miss Xiao Long.”

Yang jumped, letting out a small yelp as she turned and raised her knife towards the door and froze when she met the unamused stare of Blake Belladonna. Blake leaned against the doorway, arms crossed, as she gave the blade an unimpressed look before quirking a brow at Yang, who smiled sheepishly.

“Captain.” Yang greeted, slightly confused as to why Blake was talking to her. “Is there… something I can do for you?”

“You’ve completed the rations list, I presume?” Blake asked quietly, a sort of hesitation in her mannerisms. Yang gave a small nod in reply and Blake cleared her throat. “How are we looking?”

“Uh… well, we have to stop in the next port for supplies.” Yang said softly as she turned back to her task of preparing the evening meal. “We’re running low on salted meat. And if you bought a bunch of fruit, my mother taught me how to dry and preserve them. Give the crew some variety and all that.”

“They’d appreciate that.” Blake confirmed as she pushed off of the door and walked into the kitchen, her arms tucked behind her back as she looked around herself nonchalantly, though there was a nervous energy to her that Yang didn’t know how to to interpret. “I… wanted to apologise to you, actually.”

“Apologies? For what?” Yang frowned in confusion as she turned around and absentmindedly balances the blade in one hand. 

“For, uh, for my behaviour the other night. It was… unbecoming of a ship’s captain.” Blake said stiffly, her ears pressed against her head anxiously. “You’re here to be a cook, not a babysitter to a drunk woman.”

“Hey, don’t even worry about it.” Yang assured gently, smiling warmly when Blake looked up at her, an unsure light in her eyes that made Yang’s chest ache. “We’ve all got our demons, right?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I suppose we d-“

“NEPTUNE! LET GO OF THE MAST!”

Both women froze and glanced towards the door before they glanced at each other. Yang broke first, an amused snort leaving her lips, a small laugh leaving her first. Blake broke second, a small giggle leaving her lips as she hid her smile behind a hand. Yang bit her lip. One would have thought that the feared captain of the ship Playful Shadows would have a more  _ intimidating  _ laugh, not something that sounded so  _ precious. _

“I guess Neptune will never be a  _ mast- _ er of the sea, eh?” Yang joked lightly, her heart fluttering as Blake giggled once more before ducking her head and curling her black hair behind her ear in a manner that was almost shy, a striking difference from the woman that Yang once thought she was. Yang smiled softly and cleared her throat before turning back to her task and talking over her shoulder lightly. “So… how does a man afraid of water end up on a pirate ship?”

“Sun convinced me to let him come onto my ship as a deckhand.” Blake said, her voice sounding lighter than it had in a while and Yang’s heart soared just a little bit higher. “He and Neptune were a package deal.” There was a pause before Blake spoke up again. “Unfortunately, that package was missing a couple of brain cells.”

Yang snorted, her body jerking with a laugh at the unexpected joke. Unfortunately, the movement caused her blade to accidentally skim over her knuckles and she let out a pain yelp. Before she could react. Blake was by her side and taking her left hand in her own two and quietly examine it, her bottom lip held between her teeth as she grabbed a free rag and pressed it to Yang’s cut before grabbing her shoulder and guiding her to a chair and sitting her in it with a quiet “stay there” before jogging off to collect some bandages and alcohol. 

“Here.” Blake murmured as she knelt in front of Yang and took her hand once more. She removed the rag and dabbed some alcohol onto it and glanced up at Yang with an apologetic look. “This is going to sting like a bitch.”

“Nothing that I can’t handle.” Yang smirked, trying to reassure the captain, who merely frowned down at Yang’s hand and huffed quietly to herself as she dabbed at Yang’s cut with a tenderness that one wouldn’t expect from a pirate.

‘But then again, most of my assumptions have been wrong.’ Yang thought to herself, wincing slightly when her cut stung. 

“Sorry.” Blake whispered, the utter  _ softness _ in her tone reaching into Yang’s chest and stealing her breath, leaving her unable to answer with anything more than a quiet hum. “Nearly done.” Blake picked up the bandage and gently wrapped it around Yang’s hand, her fingers ghosting across her skin and sending a shiver down Yang’s back. “There. All wrapped up.” And yet… the captain didn’t let go as she looked up into Yang’s face, an unreadable expression in her eyes.

“Thank you.” Yang murmured softly, smiling gently at Blake, who’s ears flicked as a small blush crept across her cheeks. Yang swallowed thickly and placed her other hand on top of Blake’s, squeezing it gently. They stared into one another’s eyes, Yang sitting on a chair with her wrapped hand held gently in Blake’s hands as Blake knelt before her, a kaleidoscope of emotions running through lilac and gold. For just a moment, the two leaned towards each other…

“Blake? We need your hel-oh!”

Only for Blake to shoot to her feet and drop Yang’s hand as she spun around and stepped away from her, her cheeks as dark as Yang's own burned. 

“Weiss.” Blake coughed, her ears flat against her skull as she readjusted her jacket, brushing it off nonchalantly. “Miss Xiao Long sustained an injury. I was merely attending to her.”

“And you didn’t think to have  _ Jaune _ , who’s practically our doctor, handle it?” Weiss sounded insufferably smug about something.

“It was a minor injury. Nothing to bother the man about.”

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“I can and will throw your scrawny ass overboard.” Blake grumbled, as a pout crossed her features, taking Yang by surprised. Who would have thought that the fierce and feisty captain could pout so adorably?

“Yes, well, if you’re done, my scrawny ass needs your help to get Neptune down from the Crow’s Nest. He’s having another one of his moments.” Weiss smirked as she left the room, throwing her ponytail over her shoulder as Blake glared balefully after her.

“By the Gods.” Blake groaned mournfully, rubbing the side of her neck as she looked up at the roof. “That woman, I swear…”

“I mean… I’m still itching for a duel with somebody.” Yang said, attempting to lighten the mood. She grinned when Balke huffed a small laugh and shook her head as she made her way to the door.

“Of course you are.” Blake murmured as she rested her hand on the doorway and glanced over her shoulder and gave her small, hesitant smile, still ever so cautious in her interactions with Yang. “As you were, Miss Xiao Long.

When Blake left, Yang slumped against her seat and exhaled shakily. Blake was still cautious, still hesitant with Yang. There was still an attempt at keeping Yang at arm’s length, not that Yang could blame her. It was easy to assume that she had been through hell and left with scars. Scars that Yang had torn open when she breached her trust.

But this was a vast improvement over their past interactions. It gave Yang hope that maybe she could at least be on speaking terms with Blake and  _ not _ have the captain send a messenger or speak in clipped, short tones to her when she  _ did  _ talk to her.

But, as a slow, dopey smile crossed Yang’s face, she couldn’t help but hope that she'd get a chance to make Blake laugh again. 


	14. Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two steps forward, one step back. That is the jig that we dance as our hearts try to get on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - Empire
> 
> This was a bit of an awkward one and I’m not too pleased with the sentence it appears in but meh. I tried to be creative.
> 
> Anyway, the song that gets played this chapter is “Queen if Argyle” https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oxv9foK51cs feel free to play it as you read 😊

“Yang!”

Blake leaned up against the wall of their dining area and rolled her eyes fondly as Sun ran past her like an excited child to Yang, his tail waving madly behind him as he gripped her shoulders and gave her puppy dog eyes, complete with a sad pout as he begged her to sing them a song. She met Blake’s eyes over his shoulder and smirked softly at her, quirking a brow as she gestured her head at Sun and rolled her eyes. Blake bit her lip to stop a smile from crossing her face as she shook her head and looked away, a warmth creeping up her neck towards her cat ears.

Ever since that…  _ moment _ … in the ship’s kitchen, Blake had found herself, every so often, letting her walls down around Yang. Things weren’t as stilted as they had been and, if Blake was being honest with herself, that scared the  _ shit _ out of her. It made it all the more difficult to keep Yang at arm’s length. 

“Okay, okay.” Yang laughed, the sound making Blake’s chest ache beautifully. Yang glanced around her and sighed heavily, as though burdened by a heavy weight on her shoulders. “I suppose I  _ could _ sing you rogues my favourite song.”

Blake gave a soft, fond laugh as her crew cheered loudly, slamming their drinks and fists against the table excitedly. This family of hers… what was she going to do with them?

_ “Gentlemen, it is my duty  _

_ to inform you of one’s beauty. _

_ Though I’d ask of you a favour _

_ not to seek her out for a while. _

_ Though I own that she is a creature _

_ of character and feature. _

_ No words can paint a picture _

_ of the Queen of all Argyle.” _

As was usual for when Yang sang, the crowd fell into a hush, her soft and beautiful voice carrying out over them and leaving them spellbound… including the captain, who remained against her wall, chest tight and mouth dry as her crew began to dance, Ilia dragging a protesting and blushing Weiss into her arms. When Yang met her gaze from across the room, Blake felt her breath hitch, her ears leaning back for a moment before shifting forward in intrigue, easily giving her away. As Yang sang, a slow grin formed across her face and she moved across the room and came to a stop in front of Blake and held out her hand, waiting patiently for Blake to make a decision. Hesitantly, her every instinct screaming at her to stop, Blake placed her hand in Yang’s and gasped when the cook gently tugged her forward and into her arms and out onto the floor, just as she began the chorus.

_ “And if you could have seen her, _

_ boys, if you had just been there. _

_ The swan was in her movement, _

_ and the morning in her smile. _

_ All the roses in the garden, _

_ They bow and ask her pardon. _

_ For not one could match the beauty _

_ of the Queen of all Argyle.” _

Blake swallowed thickly as Yang curled a strong arm around her waist and cradled Blake’s opposite hand in her own gently. She was only a couple of inches taller than Blake and as such, all of Blake’s features came just below Yang’s. Their noses brushed as Yang led them in a small dance across the floor, sweeping Blake around in her arms as she sang, holding her with a kind of care that Blake had never thought was possible. In the back of her mind, Blake could hear the playful jeers of her crew but she was too enthralled by Yang. To stuck in her gentle lilac gaze to care.

Against her better judgement, Blake found herself pressing close against Yang, her hand moving from her shoulder to curl around the back of her neck. Yang faltered for a moment, her eyes going wide in shock, but she carried on, her smile shining brightly at Blake as she winked at her. 

Despite herself, despite every warning that she had to give her own mind, Blake smiled.

Sure enough, that smile shifted into a laugh as they danced, Yang’s voice drowning out any teasing remarks from the crew.

_ “I loved her. _

_ Not for the way she danced  _

_ with my angels. _

_ But for the way the sound of _

_ her name could silence my demons. _

Before Yang sang the last verse, she bent her knees and wrapped both of her arms around Blake’s waist and lifted her up, spinning in place and earning a bright laugh from Blake as she did. She moved into the last verse as she gently lowered Blake back to her feet, her hands resting on Blake’s waist, her thumbs stroking her sides in a manner that was as tender as it was absent minded. As Yang’s voice became impossibly soft, her hands curled into the fabric of Yang’s shirt, her breath getting caught somewhere between her lungs and her mouth, Blake found herself lost in Yang’s gaze. 

But when Yang raised her hand to tuck Blake’s hair behind her ear, Blake’s vision blurred and suddenly, all she could see was a flash of black and red while a cruel hand sought to crash against her jaw as wicked, blue eyes narrowed at her dangerously. She flinched and pulled away with a gasp, her ears pinned back anxiously as her body tensed, ready to fight for her life..

“Blake?”

Blake blinked… and she was back in the dining area of her ship. Yang was staring at her in concern, her hand hovering as though unsure of what to do. “Hey, are you okay?”

“I-“” Blake’s voice cracked and she ducked her head and brushed past Yang, tears beginning to well up in her amber eyes as she did. “I’m sorry.”

Blake quickly left the room, ignoring the way Yang called out after her, worry and confusion evident in her voice as Blake made her way to her private quarters.

Upon reaching her room, Blake slammed the door shut and slid to the ground as her chest grew terrifyingly tight. It felt like there wasn’t enough room for her lungs to breath as they began to burn. Her throat closed up as her breaths became short and panicked, flashes of the past fighting to drag her back down with them. She pulled her knees to her chest and muffled a sob, her body shaking violently as tears began to pour down her cheeks.

‘Don’t let anyone see how weak you are.’ Blake’s mind began to hiss at her cruelly. ‘Don’t let them see how broken you are.’

As an empire of shadows began to close in on her, Blake’s whimpers and sobs began to fill the silence of her room.


	15. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when taking to steps forward and one step back, progress is still being made.
> 
> One little step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - Middle

“Shit!” 

Yang cursed under her breath as she slipped away from the crew, taking a moment to be grateful that they were too busy with their food and rum to notice the rather… awkward situation. She was making her way to check on Blake, worry forming a bit in the middle of her stomach, when the voice of the first mate called out to her.

“You’re going to check on Blake, aren’t you?” Weiss said, smiling sadly up at her when Yang turned around. 

“I- yeah. I mean… I overstepped, right? I should… probably apolog-“

“Stop.” Weiss said firmly, rolling her eyes as she leaned against a wall and looked at Yang sharply. “That has nothing to do with _you_ . Look, I can’t stop you from going to her. If Blake can pick me up with one hand, then _you_ can probably lift me with one finger.” Weiss huffed indignantly, shaking her head before tilting her head at Yang, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes that made Yang take an unsure step back. “But be careful. Blake has become the best friend that I’ve ever known. She’s important to me. And I know what hell she’s been through. So I can promise you this,” Yang jumped when Weiss drew her rapier and levelled it at her throat, her eyes narrowed at Yang. “If you hurt her, I _will_ have your head. Do I make myself clear, Miss Xiao Long?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. As you were. The captain will probably be in her private quarters.”

Yang blinked, her brow furrowed, as Weiss abruptly turned on her heel and walked back into the dining area of the ship. Yang let out a heavy sigh and slowly made her way through the ship, intent on finding the captain.

* * *

Sure enough, when Yang arrived at the door of Blake’s private quarters, she could hear a soft sobbing from within. It made her chest twist painfully, in a way that she had never felt before. 

What the hell happened to her?

“Blake?” Yang called gently through the door. She heard a hitching of breath and hesitantly placed her hand flat against the door. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m fine.” Blake called back, sounding anything but. “You can go back.”

“I’m sorry. But I can’t do that. Not while you’re… going through whatever it is that you’re going through.” Yang bit her lip for a long moment, resting her head against the door. “Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Okay. That’s fine.” Yang sighed as she turned around and rested her back against the door. She let her weight slowly fall, sliding down the door to sit against it. “I’ll just wait right here until you feel better.”

Blake didn’t respond, but Yang did hear the muffled sob through the door. She bit her lip and exhaled slowly, resting her head back against the door as she looked up at the night sky. There wasn’t much she could do to help the hurting woman behind the door… but she didn’t feel comfortable leaving Blake on her own when she was clearly suffering.

Yang closed her eyes and she waited.

* * *

After what must have been hours, Blake opened the door…

And sent Yang falling onto her back with a yelp as she fell into the open doorway.

“Ow.” Yang groaned as she blinked up at Blake, who had moved into a defensive position. Her eyes were wide with alarm and her ears were pinned against her head nervously.

“What are you doing?” Blake asked hesitantly, her eyes narrowing at Yang slightly as she crossed her arms.

“Falling for you, apparently.” Yang replied automatically. She grinned as Blake’s ears perked up, her mouth falling open in surprise before she covered it with one hand as a very undignified snort left her.

“Oh, by the Gods.” Blake sniffed, reaching up to wipe at her eyes, of which were swollen and red from crying. She gave a small watery laugh as she shook her head at Yang. “That was- that was awful.” Her voice was a dry rasp, and it made Yang’s heart ache.

“What can I say? I’m a comedian.” Yang joked softly, leaning up on her elbows and giving Blake a serious look. “I told you that I was gonna sit there and wait until you felt better.”

“I… didn’t think that you were serious.”

“I tend to be true to my word.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ve noticed that.” Blake murmured, biting her lip before offering Yang her hand and helping her to her feet. Blake lingered, her hand holding onto Yang’s gently, her thumb brushing back and forth across her knuckles and making a shiver rub down Yang’s spin. “I, um. Ahem. I’m sorry. About-“

“No, no apologies from you are needed.” Yang squeezed Blake’s hand and ducked down to smile up at her when she averted her gaze. “ _ I’m  _ the one who should be sorry. I clearly overstepped. That’s on me. So… I’m sorry.”

“I- no. It’s not- I didn’t-“ Blake let out a small frustrated growl and sighed heavily, rubbing her face irritably. “It wasn’t you. I’m just… broken.”

“Scars don’t make you broken.” Yang said quietly, as the tone of the room began to shift. “We all have them. Little things that make us react one way or another. In a manner of speaking… we’re all a little broken and learning how to weld ourselves back together.” Yang swallowed thickly when Blake looked up at her, a surprised and awed look in her face. There was a moment of hesitation before Yang gently spoke up. “Hey… not to brag or anything… but I’m a  _ pretty great  _ hugger if you need one?”

Blake let out a small and shaky laugh of surprise, seemingly not expecting that. She bit her lip and tucked her hair behind her human ear and Yang found herself questioning how she could make such a mundane gesture look  _ so fucking cute. _

“Is that so?” Blake murmured, her voice almost coy. “Then I guess I have to see these amazing hugs for myself.” She smiled and, for as fractured as it looked, for as hurt and ready to break as she appeared, there was still a spark hidden beneath. Her eyes still gleaned with golden fire. And she still held her head high and met Yang’s gaze challengingly. “You know… ahem… captain’s responsibility and all that.”

Yang felt a wave of admiration for the woman in front of her. She had been… so _ , so wrong _ about her. 

“Of course. Captain’s responsibility.”

With that, Yang wheld out her arms and let Blake step into them in her own time. As her arms curled around her, she felt Blake bury her face into the crook of her neck, a weak and shaky exhale leaving her as she melted into Yang’s embrace.

And neither one said anything about the pained and quiet way Blake’s breath hitches nor was a word said about the silent tears that fell against Yang’s skin as she held Blake in her arms.


	16. Irony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps it’s time for the duo to stop stepping and start falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Irony

“... why are we doing this again?”

“Because most people that attack us, Miss Xiao Long, weld some variant of a sword.” Blake pointed out, as she removed her jacket, revealing her sleeveless tunic, and threw it to the side as she gestured Yang over, who also wore a sleeveless tune. Blake granted herself a small moment to admire Yang’s broad shoulders and toned arms before shaking it off.

“Oh, please. I’m fi-“

Blake cut her off by drawing her cutlass and pressing the flat of her blade underneath Yang’s chin and lifting it slightly. She smiled when Yang laughed nervously, her hands held up in surrender as she met Blake’s gaze. It was late at night, the perfect time to teach her without the prying gaze of the crew and Blake couldn’t help but think Yang rather suited the moonlight.

“You’re on a pirate ship.  _ My  _ pirate ship. Things are done a certain way.” Blake expecting flicked her cutlass downwards and caught it by the blade and offered the hilt of it to Yang, who hesitantly took it with a roll of her eyes and looked at it. “You, my dear, are learning how to fight with a cutlass.”

“Aye aye, Captain.” Yang drawled with a lazy, two fingered salute, a slight smirk on her face.

“Smartass.” Blake chided, though there was no bite to it. It had been a week since Yang had comforted her in her quarters. She had returned to her own bunk shortly after their hug and Blake had soon drifted off to sleep in her bed, unburdened by nightmares for the first time in a while. “Now… move into a defensive stance.”

When Yang moved, Blake sighed wearily. 

“What?” Yang asked with a quirked brow. “What’s wrong? My stance?”

“Your everything.” Blake muttered, rubbing her eyes. This… was going to take a while. “Here… adjust your grip like so… see? Now you won’t lose your grip the moment your opponent applies any sort of pressure on your blade.”

“Gee… thanks. Anything else?”

“May I…?” Blake gestured to Yang and, upon being given permission, stepped around her and placed her hands on her hips and guided her into the proper stance. She nudged at Yang’s feet gently, setting her stance wider. “First of all… your stance should be wider and lower to the ground. Your opponent will have less chance of knocking you to the ground.” Blake murmured into Yang’s ear, her ears flicking when a shiver ran through her. She moved her hand up Yang’s back, making small adjustments as she went until she made it to her shoulders. She tightened her grip on them for a moment before letting go. “Relax your shoulders. Too much tension can and will lead to injury.” She smiled when Yang inhaled and exhaled, her body relaxing underneath Blake’s hands. She moved her hands down Yang’s arms, showing her where to place them as she verbally explained the moves into Yang’s ear softly, her nose brushing against Yang’s hair. As Yang followed her instructions, Blake returned her left hand to Yang’s hip and angled it to the proper position as her right hand curled around Yang’s wrist, making minor adjustments as needed. “There. That’s better. You’re a quick study.”

“Yeah, well.” Yang whispered as she turned her head to look at Blake, their eyes meeting and their noses brushing. “I have a pretty good teacher.”

Blake swallowed thickly as her heart began to race. She ran her thumb absentmindedly against Yang’s hip and was rewarded by Yang stepping back into her, pressing her back against Blake’s front as her left hand dropped to cover Blake’s own, her fingers grazing her knuckles gently. Blake drew in a deep breath as Yang nudged their noses together in a manner that was almost affectionate, her right hand dropping the cutlass before reaching up to cup Blake’s cheek tenderly. Blake didn’t stop her. No, instead, she found herself moving her hand from Yang’s wrist to curling it around Yang’s hand and holding it firmly against her cheek. 

“Blake… is this a part of every student’s curriculum?”

“No. It isn’t.”

“That’s what I thought.” 

Blake bit back a whimper as Yang’s breath ghosted over her lips. She was too close and not close enough at the same time. Too much and too little. Before her head could over her heart, Blake kissed Yang, who inhaled sharply before returning it, a pleased hum leaving her throat. It was gentle and sweet, as Yang pressed firmly against her.

“What have you done to me?” Blake found herself whispering when she pulled back, as her heart raced. “I haven’t been the same since you came into my life.”

“In a bad way?”

“I don’t know.” Blake said weakly, her ears pinning against her head. “You… I- I think it’s good but…”

“You’re scared.” Yang murmured, moving to nuzzle at Blake’s jaw. “I can tell.” She whispered. “But you don’t have to be scared with me.”

Blake jumped slightly when Yang kissed her cheek and pulled away. She bit back a disappointed whine and frowned up at Yang when she lifted one of Blake’s hands to her lips and pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles. 

“I.. know how I treated you at first and I apologise for that. But I’ve come to care for you, Blake.” Yang said soft as she looked at Blake tenderly. “But… I think we both need time to think about what we want. And just so so you know… whatever you want will be respected. I promise.” She smiled and leaned forward to kiss Blake’s forehead before stepping back and walking away. “Goodnight, Blake.”

Blake stepped back and leaned against the railing of her ship and exhaled shakily. Yang was right. They needed a moment to think and breath.

And the more she thought about… the more Blake realised that maybe, just maybe, it was time to let go. 

What irony it was that Blake would bring Yang out here to learn to fight only for it to end with such tenderness?


	17. Headline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Headline

_ “Long awaited darkness falls _

_ Casting shadows on the walls _

_ In the twilight hour I am alone _

_ Sitting next to the fireplace _

_ Dying embers warm my face  _

_ In this peaceful solitude _

_ All the outside world subdued _

_ Everything comes back to me again _

_ In the gloom  _

_ Like an angel passing through my room.” _

As she stared out over the nighttime ocean, Yang began to sing, her voice low and full of grief. Every so often, she found herself falling back into those years of pain that had followed her when her mother went missing, leaving her and her sister all alone.

And so, she did as she did back then and she sang.

_ “Half awake and half in dreams _

_ Seeing long forgotten scenes _

_ So the present runs into the past _

_ Now and then become entwined _

_ Playing games within my mind _

_ Like the embers as they die _

_ Love was one prolonged goodbye _

_ And it all comes back to me tonight _

_ In the gloom _

_ Like an angel passing through my room.” _

Yang froze and turned her head as a presence stepped forward and stood at her left side. She exhaled shakily and turned to see Blake gazing at her with concern. Before she could say a word, Blake’s hand was cupping her jaw, her thumb gently caressing her cheek. Yang closed her eyes and leaned helplessly into her touch, lifting her hand to hold Blake’s hand gently in place.

“I’m okay.” 

“Are you?” Blake questioned, making Yang blink open her eyes to look at her. “Because it doesn’t seem that way.”

“I- look. Its- it’s nothing. Really.” Yang murmured softly, swallowing thickly. “I just… my mother went missing around this time many years ago and…”

“Oh.” Blake breathed softly, biting her lip thoughtfully. “I’m sorry.”

Yang shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. There was nothing that could be done. But Blake shook her head and pulled away from Yang to grip her shirt and tug her down into a tight hug, taking the cook by surprise. Yang hesitated for a moment before turning her face to burrow it into Blake’s neck. 

And if Blake felt the tears hit her neck, she remained silent, offering the quiet and steady comfort that Yang needed that night.

* * *

Many nights later, Yang was walking through the ship, feeling more soothed this time as she wandered. As she came up to the bow of the ship, she smiled at the sight of Blake and made a move to approach her. As she joined her side, her eyes widened at the sight of the pistol and broken blade from the forbidden room.

“Blake?”

“He kept me trapped for so many years.” Blake murmured softly, her hands gripping the weapons tightly, her ears pinning against her head, her jaw clenched tightly. “And he still does. I had convinced myself that these were a reminder. A warning. To never let myself fall again. To never let myself burn again. But all this time… I was… holding onto the past out of fear. Letting myself be haunted by the ghost of a deadman.” Blake inhaled deeply and turned to look at Yang, her eyes burning and golden. “But here’s the new headline: I’m done.”

“Pardon?”

“I’m letting go.” Blake said shakily stepping back and taking aim. She lifted the pistol and threw it overboard. “I’m moving on.” The broken blade went next. “And I’m taking my heart back.” 

Yang watched, jaw slightly dropped, as Blake threw the hilt of the blade overboard. She could see a tremor running through the captain’s body, could see tears that made her eyes shine.

But beneath it all… the was strength and courage that made Yang’s heart stutter. 

“And… I want to give it to you.” Blake said, her voice soft and unsure. “If you’d be willing to have it.”

Yang stared at Blake for a moment before stepping forward and gently cupping her face, moving so that their lips were just a breath apart. “Only if you’ll take mine.”

Blake closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Yang gently and tugging her closer by her belt. Yang sighed into it, her thumbs stroking away tears that fell as Blake pulled her close.

She always wanted an adventure. What better adventure than the love of a Pirate Queen?


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so, we see how Blake and Yang have been spending their time.

Blake smirked as she watched the woman she loved jump up onto a centre table, an excited grin on her face. Yang was such a ham. But then… Blake adored seeing her so happy…

Though she had to admit… if the rich, drunken fools kept looking at Yang like she was a piece of meat and they were starving dogs…. There was going to be a problem.

_ “Oh, I’ll tell you the tale of a pirate queen _

_ A pantheress who reigned the Sanus Sea _

_ With a pistol ready and cutlass keen _

_ The villainous, infamous Blake Belladonna. _

Yang met Blake’s eyes across the sea of men and winked, her lips curling up into a sly smile that never failed to make Blake’s heart race. Blake shook her head as Yang knelt to one knee and started repeating the last line quietly to the men watching her with baited breath.

‘Wrong tree.’ She thought to herself with amusement.

_ “Born in Menagerie _

_ Only daughter _

_ To a successful lawyer _

_ Shunned suitors and society _

_ For the lies of a pirate boy.” _

  
  


As a man reached out to touch Yang’s hair, Yang gripped his hand and squeezed, making him yelp painfully. She grinned sharply and threw him to the ground.

“That’s my girl.” Blake murmured under her breath as the man ran like a cowardly dog. Yang glanced up at Blake and smiled softly. Somehow, she always knew when Blake was talking about her.

_ “So the Raging Bull and our Blake Belladonna _

_ Passioned lovers _

_ Villainous plunderers _

_ Sailed off for a life of piracy _

_ On his ship, The Wilting Rose, ahoy!” _

Yang sauntered across the table, stomping a beat into the wood that the crowd followed.

But Blake’s attention was on her beloved’s face. 

“ _ Oh I’ll tell you a tale of the pirate queen _

_ A pantheress who reigned the Sanus Sea _

_ With a pistol-a-ready and a cutlass keen _

_ The villainous, infamous Blake Belladonna.” _

Blake rose to her feet when she saw the last man become completely spellbound by Yang. She walked by them, pretending to bump into them and snagging their coin pouches from their belts and slipping them silently into her jacket.

This was a lot easer when your girlfriend was a siren.

_ “But the Raging Bull was a man of cruelty _

_ Said he “Men make knives and women make wives” _

_ So Blake faked her death _

_ To become a deadly pirate boy.” _

Blake snorted. Yang changed the song every time that she sang it. Apparently, she was feeling like being as melodramatic as possible tonight.

_ “Oh, she plundered and murdered _

_ and raided the sea _

_ With cannons roaring _

_ Pistols warring _

_ She ravaged galleons mercilessly  _

_ Oh, Blake Belladonna.” _

It took far more effort than Blake would like to admit to stop herself from jumping up to Yang and kissing her firmly when sang her name. 

But she bit a shiver and kept bumping into drunken, rich men. Robbing them blind as they all slowly fell for the siren on the table.

_ “Then a fellow pirate caught a glance _

_ Her naked chest _

_ A woman’s breast _

_ So she drew her cutlass and stood proudly _

_ And against the Raging Bull, staged mutiny.” _

‘Well, the mutiny part is true, at any rate.’ She thought to herself with a roll of her eyes. She bit back a growl when her sensitive hearing heard several men talking about Yang.

If she wasn’t a civil woman…

_ “She offered him a chance  _

_ That he didn’t take _

_ She barely spared him a glance _

_ As he charged and her cutlass pierced his chest _

_ And she took over the rest _

_ Blake, the Pirate Queen.” _

“Oi! Where’s me pouch!”

Blake blinked when the crowd turned and saw her placing a pouch in her jacket. She smiled innocently at them as Yang smacked her face.

“Lovely night, don’t you think?” Blake said as she began to back towards the door. “In fact, I think that I’ll take a walk this beautiful night.”

“Not before we make you pay.”

“Oh boy.” Yang drawled from her table, drawing the attention of the men. “You just challenged her. Now you’re in for it.”

As the man turned to face Blake, she smirked sharply, her blade now at his throat.

“Who-“

“Blake Belladonna, Pirate Queen.” Blake quirked a brow as the man went pale. She stepped forward and slammed her knee into his crotch, grounding him as the men charged at her. But before they could land a hit on her, Yang landed in front of her, distracting them as Blake spun so that they were back to back and sighed wearily.

“Baby, why can’t we just have a simple lift? Why does it always have to end in a brawl?”

“Because it’s peak romance, my dear.” Blake laughed, smirking back at her beloved. “Nothing like beating down a room full of rich men with my lady love.”

With that, the two fought, almost seeming to lead each other in a dance as, one by one, they knocked the men into unconsciousness before running back to their ship, pockets full of coin pouches and smiles bright, even as their cuts bled.

And that was the tale of the Pirate Queen

And the woman that set her heart free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one! As always, I’m a little sad to see it go but now, we can move on to the next tale!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words. They mean the world to me and I truly appreciate each one.
> 
> Stay tuned for June’s au; cop/detective au with a dash of rivals to lovers!


End file.
